Baby Crazy
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: To make a long story short, Max wants a baby. But what happens when Fang disagrees? Fax, Dr. Martinez x OC, few new characters. T for sexual reference.
1. Permission and secrets

**Minor Editing Completed**

Fang's POV

I stepped out into the warm sunlight, determined to ask Dr. Martinez TODAY. If I can't ask her own mother, how can I ask Max when the time comes?

I know some of you reading this are confused, so let me restart. Let's see here, 'I stepped out into the warm sunlight, determined to ask Dr. Martinez for her permission to marry Max, TODAY.' Does that clear things up a bit? Wait, did that even make sense? Oh whatever. Now you know that I'm going to ask Max, my Max, for her hand in marriage. I just have to ask her mom for permission. That's what you do, right? You ask the girl's parents for permission to marry their daughter. Oh why am I even asking you? You're not old enough to know. Or are you? There I go again, second guessing myself. I'm nervous about asking, that's all. Yes I, the fantabulous Fang, am nervous. I admit it. But wouldn't you be too? Asking the girl you love to marry you after knowing her for 18 years? That sentence makes sense, I think. But you know what? I need to put on my game face, march into that house, and ask Dr. Martinez! Yeah! But what if she denies me? Okay, okay, stop pushing, I'll go. Jeez, readers these days.

I just want to clear this up before anyone asks; we, the flock, live in an apartment complex down the street from Max's mom. We figured it'd be better that way, and it's not like we can't afford it. The best part was/is that we haven't been hunted down by Itex or the school since we defeated them 3 year back. So, score one for the mutant bird kids! And their mutant, talking, flying dog! Was that inappropriate? Okay, that's it, I driving myself crazy with these insane questions. And you know the only way to stop it? Face me fear, (for lack of a better word) and ask Dr. Martinez.

I landed in her front yard, silent as can be. I cautiously stepped onto their (Ella and Dr. M's) porch, taking my time, seeing how long it would take me to run back. But I stayed and rang their doorbell, surprising even myself at how determined I was. I waited, feeling worse and worse by the second. After what felt like ages, but was really only a matter of seconds, Ella opened the door. She invited me in, but before I entered, I held up a finger and um, puked over the side of the deck. I ran my sleeve across my mouth and stepped into the house. That's me, Mr. I'm not nervous enough to puke. But Ella was worried that I was sick, so she called her mom in immediately. I felt fine, other than the nerves, but Dr. M thought I looked paler than usual. She offered me a glass of orange juice, which I warily accepted, and asked me why I was there, feeling my forehead in the process. I cleared my throat, ready to ask, despite the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Dr. Martinez, I'd like your permission to ask for Max's hand in marriage." I said, firmly, faltering towards the end. I sucked in my breath, waiting for a response of some sort. Dr. Martinez's lip quivered, her eyes watered, and before she thought about who was sitting next to her, she wrapped her arms around me, ignoring my tensed form.

"Of course!" She looked me in the eyes and added, "Anything to make Max happy." Her lip quivered again, and she began sobbing. Ella heard and jumped around the room, crying. I was uncomfortable, what with these two crying like no tomorrow. I love them; it's just that a mutant bird kid can only take so many tears.

"Well," I edged toward the door, "I was planning on asking her on Christmas, so do you think you can avoid telling her for a week?" I asked sheepishly, opening the door.

"Sure," Dr. Martinez answered, shooting a glance at Ella. "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Bye now." She ushered me out the door. As I flew back to our apartment, I couldn't help but think Max was going to find out one way or another. Hmm…

Max's POV

Fang left half an hour ago to pick up some 'lady items' for me. It's not the first time he's gotten them for me. Besides, what else is a boyfriend for? Anyways, after 40 minutes passed, I got a call from mom.

"Hey mom," I ran a finger through my blond hair. "What's up?" Instead of a reply, I got a squeal, indicating that it was Ella. In the background, I heard mom yelling, 'We promised not to tell!' and 'If you breathe a word of this to her, I swear you won't see sunlight again until your 30!' With that, the phone dropped, and someone, (Ella) stomped up the stairs.

"Max," Mom answered after a minute.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, using my no nonsense tone.

"Nothing," She answered quickly. Hmm. "Listen, I have to go talk to Ella. I love you, bye." She hung up. There was something they weren't telling me, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I was daydreaming about some of the many ways I could get them to talk, when Fang walked in, carrying a plastic bag that read 'Wal-Mart'.

"Took you long enough."

"They were out of stock at the Wal-Mart closest to us, so I had to fly across town. Your welcome." He added, walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you know why mom and Ella are acting so weird?" He _was_ gone an awful long time.

"No… why?" He said it slowly, as if he was trying to find right words to say. Anyone else find that a little fishy?

"Ella called. Mom said that if she told me anything, she wouldn't see sunlight until she's 30." I said, leaning against the wall, my arms over my chest.

"That is weird. It's probably just about your Christmas gift though. I wouldn't lose any sleep over it if I were you." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and left, as if it was really that simple. I would have believed it was that simple, if I was gullible. But I'm not, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another. (Cue evil and clique maniacal laugh.)

**Sorry if anyone's a little OOC. I thought it was good, but I want to know what you, the reader thought, so REVIEW! Flames are welcome, and thanks for your support! **


	2. Proposal and special guest

**Minor Editing Completed**

Max's POV

It's been a week now, and I've come up with squat. I didn't talk to mom or Ella again, but Fang has been on edge lately. Like yesterday for example; I was washing the laundry, and I picked up a pair of black jeans. Fang rushed in and took the jeans, pulled something out of the front pocket, and tossed the jeans back at me, muttering something on his way out. What's really strange is that he's not the only one acting funny. The rest of the flock is keeping their distance. I don't smell funny, but why would they care anyways? It's driving me crazy not knowing.

Anyways, it also happens to be Christmas morning. All of our gifts are under the tree, wrapped and ready to open. We have this thing where the youngest goes first, I mean the younger three _are _more impatient than us older three. It just makes sense that way.

Every year just as Angel gets ready to open her first present, the door bell rings, and mom and Ella come in, carrying presents galore. This year was no different. I handed Angel her first present, and the door bell rang. What a surprise.

Each flock member opens a total of 4 presents on Christmas morning. The boys chip together and get a gift, the girls buy a separate gift, plus mom and Ella each give us a gift. When my turn came, I opened my gifts from mom and Ella, and a present from the flock, minus Fang. I gave him a look that said, 'What the heck?' but he just smiled and whistled a little tune. I stood up, and Fang followed in suit. He cleared his throat and said,

"Close your eyes." Normally I have a thing against closing my eyes on command, but this was Fang, the one I trust most. I heard shuffling, and I felt 8 pairs of eyes on me. I just barely heard him whisper,

"Open," followed by, "Merry Christmas, Max." My eyes watered, and I grew dizzy as I looked down at the little black box Fang was holding. Inside was no other than a diamond ring. It took me a minute to process what that meant. From the ground, Fang quietly whispered 4 words I never expected to hear.

"Will you marry me?" I was dumbstruck, in total awe. That's why everyone was acting so funny. That's why it took him so long to find my 'lady items'. That's why mom said not to tell me. It was all clear now, as clear as the tears that ran across my cheeks as I squeaked out a yes. Suddenly my knees grew weak, and I dropped to the ground, sobbing. I know, me, the great Maximum Ride, bawling like a baby. But I'm just so relived, so surprised, so overwhelmed with emotion. If me crying is so unbelievable, just wait until you hear this; Fang put his arm around my shoulder, and get this, cried with me! Mr. Emotional rock, crying with me! I almost couldn't believe it either, and I was there.

Fang's POV

I won't share the boring details between the proposal and the wedding, but there are a few things you should know before I go on. Um, we set the date for November 23rd; the following year. (if you didn't guess that…) We choose to get married in the courthouse, to take the last name Ride. (Considering the fact that I have no real last name) There will be a wedding party, which we invited the CSM, (Not including Brigid, who's currently in jail for helping Mr. Chu attempt to destroy the world. Just thought you might want to know.)Jeb, (still not sure about him, but hey, 'mom' trusts him.) 'Mom' and Ella, (Of course) and one 'special guest'. (Let's just say he's close to Ella) Did you guys notice how many times I used parentheses? Wow.

Moving on. (I'll try not to use so many parentheses this time. Crap, I did it again!)Well, it was going to be kind of weird sharing a two bedroom apartment with 4 other people, so Max and I were thinking about renting another one in the same building, when the apartment across the hall opened up. How lucky are we, which is something we don't get to say very often. Hmm… Anyways, it's another 2 bedroom, so we have a few options. Max and I could share the apartment, with the flock RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL, or someone could take the spare room. Guess which one we choose. Exactly. Some of you are asking who's going to look over them, seeing as Iggy is blind. Well, the nice thing about leaving Iggy in charge is that he's now only color blind. This, when you think about it, is pretty weird. I mean, Iggy can't see color, but he can feel it. So we just consider his vision perfect anyways.

The last order of business, if you will, is the honey moon. We can't leave the flock behind for a week, and we've already been to some of the greatest places, so we decided to rent a hotel room with a great view of the ocean, not far from the flock and 'Mom'. (It's so weird calling her that)We're probably going to stay in the hotel room for the first day or so anyways. And yes, you perverted readers, I do mean in that sort of way.

Dr. Martinez's POV

The wedding is one month away, and I still don't know who the 'special guest' is. This person is flying in today, and they've asked me to let him/her stay at my house. Being the loving mother I am, I agreed, even though this person could be a murderer for all I know. Why they would even think about inviting a criminal to their wedding party is beyond me. But you never know with a pair of kids that twisted. Sorry, back to loving mother mode.

Anyways, we (Max, Fang, Ella and I) are at the airport this very second, waiting for his/her plane to land. I'll know who he/she is in a matter of minutes. (Okay, I really hate doing the boy/girl thing, so I'm just going to cut to the chase.) About 5 minutes later, their plane arrived, and they stepped out of the shadows, revealing the one person I least expected. It was my ex-husband, David Martinez.

You see, shortly after Ella was born, David found out about my 'history' with Jeb. He and Jeb were roommates in college, scientific rivals. He's hated Jeb ever since, and he went crazy when he found out, claiming I was an unfit mother, and that he was going to take Ella once our divorce was finalized. But as you can see, I gained full custody of Ella. I haven't seen him again, until today that is. So you can see why I didn't expect him to be the special guest AT ALL. I didn't even know if I was happy to see him, or just plain pissed. I choose the middle reaction and stayed speechless. A million thoughts were running through my head. 'How did they find him?' and 'Why is he even here?' but the thought that came up most was, 'I agreed to share my house with him for a whole month!?' I felt so stupid, so used, so much younger.

But right that second, I needed answers. And I was going to get it out of them, one way or another. (Insert same evil and clique maniacal laugh as Max, just in a slightly different tone.)

**Okay, I may not own Maximum Ride, but I do own David. I doubt this is the reason we haven't met Ella's dad, it's just that I need him in the story to set the plot. REVIEW! Thanks, you guys are great!**


	3. Drunken sex

**Minor Editing Completed**

Dr. Martinez's POV

By the time we left the airport, my mood went from speechless, to just plain pissed. I ended up pulling Max aside and literally screaming at her.

"Why is he here?" Okay, I whisper/yelled, because I didn't want to draw any attention. But you get my point.

"It was Ella's idea, really." I knew Ella and her dad wrote to each other, but why would she want him to come? She knew exactly why he left. "I guess Ella's told him about us, and he's intrigued. He wanted to come down, despite his hate for Jeb." She continued, basically reading my mind.

"And I thought Angel was the mind reader." I joked, lightening the atmosphere. Max smiled and pushed me towards the door. I guess I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. Wow, my mood changes a lot! I just realized that. Hmm…

Now I just have to deal with him for the next 30 days, and then he'll be out of my hair forever. (Hopefully)

Max's POV

Have you ever noticed that on the night of your wedding, everything seems to go wrong? No, well maybe that's just me. First, my hair wasn't cooperating while Nudge was trying to 'fix it'. Then, Ella comes in fussing about the fact that I have nothing old, new, borrowed or blue, WHILE I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED! I mean, come on, can't a bride to be get a little privacy? And I guess it's against tradition for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress, so luckily I didn't have Fang in there too. (Although I had just about everyone else in there, helping me get ready.) It really didn't help that Ella was forcing random things on me, like mom's old locket, blue nail polish, a bracelet she borrowed from Nudge, and new earrings. Gosh! Add in a few nerves, and you've got enough stress to drive yourself insane. I almost went insane, but seeing Fang in his black tuxedo, (which he looked hot in…) just seemed to melt all of the stress away. He's like a stress reliever or something, you know.

After the wedding, we had a lovely reception. Fang and I danced to Only You Can Love Me This Way, by Keith Urban. **(AN: Such a cute song!)** And get this; I didn't step on his feet! What a miracle! Although when Jeb and I danced, I purposely messed up, but that's just me showing him how much I love him. (Try saying that 5 times fast!)

Speaking of Jeb, David starting drinking when he arrived. I almost felt bad for Mom, having to deal with a drunken ex, but he was only going to be there for one more day. What's the worst that could happen?

David's POV

I promised myself that I wouldn't drink in front of Ella, but I couldn't help it. I had a crucial decision to make. Drink, or attack the man I hated more than life itself? The second one was tempting, but would Ella really think less of me if I drank a few beers? She probably wouldn't of, if I only had a beer or two. But truth be told, I had at least 7 beers, not to mention all of the whiskey shots I drank along with it. So basically by the time Valencia took me 'home', I was wasted.

That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when Valencia came out of her room in her nightgown. (A very sexy nightgown, I might add.) All of the feelings hidden below the surface came through in a drunken madness.

Ella was already in bed, and I was still wasted. So I started pulling crap out of the top of my head, like 'Valencia, you look so beautiful tonight.' and 'God called, he wants his angel back.' You know the usually cheap pick up lines. You would think that a woman, 37 years of age, would know I was just trying to get lucky. But she blushed! She freaking blushed! I took a step forward and kissed her pink lips, and she didn't push me away. My first thought was that maybe she was drunk too. It was possible, considering the fact that when I led her upstairs, she still didn't turn away.

And this is where the drunken madness comes in again. The one thing better than acting like a complete jack ass and not remembering it, is making hot, steamy love to your ex, while your wasted. How's that for playing the fields?

Dr. Martinez's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I felt different. More open, more loved, more outraged by the fact that my ex husband was lying naked, in my bed! I mean, how stupid is a woman who goes to bed with her drunken ex the night before? Obviously a very stupid one! And yes, I do mean me. Was I like drunk or something? Was I sleep walking? Seriously, I couldn't have been fully there, if you know what I mean.

But last night he smelled so good, not counting the alcohol on his breath. Even the cheap pickup lines he was throwing around seemed romantic. I've always loved him, but I've hidden behind the fact that he left me so many years back. I guess seeing him like that took my back to the good old days. Either that or I was abducted by aliens, which at this point seems quite logical.

Putting all that aside, I still had to figure out a way to explain this to Ella. Oh god, Ella. She's in the room next door. What if she heard us? Oh god, oh god, oh god! Sure she's 16, but does she really need to know about my personal love life? Okay, now I am freaking out.

David started to stir, and eventually he stretched and opened his eyes. He quickly looked around the room, his eyes landing on my naked form. He reached out and cautiously touched my cheek, as if to make sure last night really happened. His eyes were unfocused, his hair completely messed up. He looked 20 years younger, and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. But I quickly regretted just the thought, I mean, look what happened last night. When I finally found my voice, which was small and hidden at this point, I quietly whispered,

"Ella doesn't need to know what happened. Let's get dressed and go downstairs, acting as though nothing happened. Deal?" Realization dawned on his face, the memory of last night flooding to his brain.

"Oh, yeah." He ground out, looking quite embarrassed about the whole situation. But god, he wasn't the only one.

**Done with chapter 3. So there was quite a bit of swearing, and tons of sexual stuff, but hey, I really liked it. Tell me what you think and REVIEW!! Thanks, you guys are awesome! **


	4. She's 37!

**Minor Editing Completed**

Dr. Martinez's POV

At 7:00, Ella and I drove David to the airport. In a couple of hours he would be back home in Delaware. I was almost sad to see him leave. Just the thought gave me chills.

His flight was called, and he gave Ella a hug goodbye. He moved on to me, almost hugging me, then settled for handshake. We didn't tell Ella about last night, how could we? So we had to act as if nothing was different. But the way he looked at me almost made my knees weak. I could see the love in his eyes. It was kind of sweet, really. He left shortly after that, and I just kind of watched his body slowly disappear into darkness. Things were going to be back to normal, but I'm not quite sure I want things back to the way they were. Hmm…

Max's POV

Let me just say, married life is great! It's just an opinion, but seriously, it is! I'm not going to go into details, but let's just say being married has its advantages. Yeah, that sounded creepy. But you know what I mean by that, I hope.

Anyways… married life has some disadvantages too. I mean, it was hard sharing two bathrooms with 5 other people, but we all knew that we had a limited amount of time in there. With two people and one bathroom it's like, 'Oh yeah, I'm going to take a 30 minute shower, just to piss Max off.' Okay, maybe that was just me, but god, how long does it take Fang to shower at 7 in the morning? My patience was running low, so I started banging on the bathroom door.

"Fang, hurry up already! There are other people in this apartment, you know!" No response, whatsoever. "Come on!" I shouted, raising my fist to the door right as he came out, dripping wet. For a second I almost forgot to breathe, he looked so amazing. I started staring, I mean he was freaking shirtless! Of course, he caught me staring, and I was probably close to drooling. Not so attractive. But obviously Fang thought it was cute. He put his finger to my chin, lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

"You know Max, I don't have to leave for another 30 minutes."

"So," I whispered, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"So, I know what I want to do. You want to?" He asked, kissing my neck. I could only nod my head, lost in the moment. He led me to our bedroom.

I closed the door. Just as he started un-buttoning his black jeans, my cell phone went off, and my ring tone filled the room. I was lost in the moment up until then, but looking at the time, I practically flew to the door, yelling all the way across the hall. Fang was calling after me, standing in our door way. I heard him, but I needed to get the flock up. Yes, I wake up the flock in the mornings. Iggy is horrible at getting up on time, so I have to wake everyone up at 7:30.

I was extremely mad at myself for forgetting, but everyone got up on time. Thank god! Now I just had to deal with an extremely pissed off Fang.

"Fang," I started, but was quickly cut off.

"It's okay; I have to go anyways. We'll finish this when I get home." The one thing I hate more than when he's mad is when he's extremely calm. It creeps the hell out of me. He opened the door, kissed me softly, then left, mouthing goodbye.

Our schedules used to be the same, but that all changed when I switched jobs. I guess waitresses can't punch sexist pigs without getting fired anymore. Yes, that's what happened. This guy was acting all sexist, saying things like,

"Hey baby. I wanna take you home tonight." And my personal favorite, "I don't need this menu. I already know what I want to take home for dessert." He's lucky Fang wasn't there; he would have died right there. I just slapped the man, and my boss fired me. Now I'm working as I secretary in my mom's office. Wonderful, huh?

I turned on the TV, ready to find nothing on, when the doorbell rang. And rang, and rang, and rang. I got so annoyed that I started to yell,

"I'm coming! Just stop ringing the f…" I opened door and my mom was there, her eyes red, her cheeks tear stained. That just stopped me right in the middle of my sentence. My mom rushed in and gave me a hug, sobbing and whispering my name. I finally pulled her back, sat her down.

"What's wrong Mom? Do you want some tea?" She nodded her head, then added,

"And some whipped cream. Oh, and carrots would be nice." I hesitated, so she went to the fridge. She pulled out a bag of carrots, and then quickly looked up.

"Max, do you _have_ any whipped cream?" I nodded. "Well I don't see any..." I raced to my room, grabbing the canister.

"Here," I earned a questioning look from mom. I smiled shyly, embarrassed beyond belief.

When the tea was done, I handed mom a cup, and started questioning her.

"Mom, do I want to know why you're suddenly craving carrots and whipped cream?" My voice was calm, gentle. Her eyes watered, making her look 10 years younger. Her voice faltered, and I barely heard her answer.

"Because I'm pregnant." I abruptly sat down my cup, my hand shaking.

"David." It was a statement; there was no question about it. She nodded her head gently, and then placed her head in her hands. Her replies were muffled, not only by her hands but also by her tears.

"It was stupid. He came up to me, whiskey and beer on his breath. He started reciting cheap pick up lines. It took me back to when we first met.

"He was at a bar, shooting doubles. I came in to get a friend, and he came up to me. His breath smelled the same; he was using the same cheap lines. I found it repulsive then. Eventually we met up again, and we fell in love." She gave a little laugh, then continued.

"Seeing him like that; listening to him slur his words. It took me back to that night. I felt like this was my chance to do it all over. Maybe if I would have fallen in love with him sooner, we wouldn't be divorced right now." Her voice was small, no longer muffled. She was looking straight ahead, occasionally taking a sip of tea. She was lost in thought, no longer crying. But that didn't matter to me. She was 37 and pregnant with her ex's child. What kind of mess has she gotten herself into?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Some of you may have guessed that she would end up pregnant, and some of you may have been surprised. Either way, you guys are great. The only thing that will make you greater is if you REVIEW! **


	5. Telling David

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Before I continue, just so that you know, it's December 23****rd****. That's just how it happened to work out. **

Dr. Martinez's POV

I spilled my guts; my inner thoughts and feelings. And then I puked. But that's just a bit to the pregnancy coming through. Anyways, Max was silent; seething by the look on her face. Finally she said something, but I really wish she hadn't.

"Mom, you know you're going to have to tell Ella and David." Oh God!

Max's POV

I saw the look on mom's face when I said that she had to tell them. Her expression was a mix between disgust and horror. I would probably have the same look on my face, but she is my mother. I mean someone like Fang would just have a blank look on his face, but his eyes would tell all. Weird.

Moving on; I knew my mom was worried, so I offered to be with her when she told them. It was the least I could do. She nodded, standing up.

"It's noon in Delaware right now. David should be on his lunch break." She pulled out her phone and called him. She placed it on speaker, waiting for an answer. 3 rings later, and a male voice answered.

"David Martinez." It was a simple greeting, but mom shook.

"David, it's me, Valencia."

Dr. Martinez's POV

Just hearing his name made me shake with fear. When I found the courage to answer, it was strong, determined; the exact opposite of how I felt. I said my name, and his voice sounded softer; less automatic.

"Valencia. I didn't expect you to call. Is something wrong?" He was clearly worried now.

"Yes something is very wrong. David, I'm pregnant with your baby." Finally my voice cracked, and a long silence followed.

"I, I didn't know. Val, I'm sorry." He only called me Val when he was truly remorseful. He had called me Val when he said he wanted a divorce. It hurt to hear, and I nearly exploded.

"David, don't you dare apologize. It takes two people to conceive a child, and it's not like you raped me!" More silence, he had nothing to say back. Seconds ticked by, and just as I was about to call his name, he said,

"Have you told Ella yet?"

"No, but I have told Max." I rubbed her shoulder; David was still unaware that she was listening.

He began to say something, but was quickly cut off by a female voice.

"David, we need you back in the court room." Her high heels clicked down the linoleum tile floor. David sighed, talking quietly.

"Valencia, I have to go. I want updates by the month. Call me if anything happens, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, David." I rolled my eyes, hating it when he used his lawyer voice on me. He hung up quickly, as if in a hurry. Maybe he was. Or maybe he just didn't have any more to say. Or… okay, not going there. Anyways; now just to tell Ella. I have two days until I pick her up from her grandmothers, so I have time to think about what I'm going to say. In the mean time, I guess I'll be staying home all alone. Hmm…

"I guess I'd better get going. Home all alone with my unstable emotions for two days. I guess I'll just have to keep everything in check; and make sure I stay away from all of the sharp and pointy knifes in the kitchen." Okay, that was a little over dramatic, but hey; that's life.

"Don't worry mom," Max started, "if you don't pick Ella up, she'll call. I would be happy to pick her up for your dead ass." I glared, and she laughed.

"You can stay here. I'll just have to call Fang and make sure. You know how he is with surprises." She chuckled, and called the number I'm sure she knew by heart.

Max's POV

555-7898. Yeah, like I'm going to tell you his real number. I really don't want red haired fan girls calling his number in the middle of the night. Just saying.

I dialed his ACTUAL number and waited for an answer. One ring and his smooth voice greeted me.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if Mom could stay with us for the next two days…" I swear I heard him groan, but it could just be the bad reception.

"That's fine, but what about finishing where we left off?"

"No why? Just, what about having sex?" My voice was playful, he knew I wasn't serious. But he decided to answer anyways.

"You'll tell me why later. But I really don't feel like having sex while your mother is in the room next door."

"I guess it all depends on how badly you want it. If it makes you feel so uncomfortable, don't do it." He sighed, a sign that he had given up. Score one for Max!

"Whatever. I've gotta go. Love you Max."

"Love you too." I hung up, smiling to myself. "Mom, you can stay!"

"Great, let me go get my bags out of the trunk." She was so sneaky; at least I know where I get it from.

**This chapter was kind of boring, a lot of dialogue. But it all leads up to the climax, **_**dundundun! **_**Anyways, next chapter she tells Ella, and I go through the next year, month by month. Then, the climax; **_**dundundun!**_** Seriously though, REVIEW! Tell me if you like it, if you hated it, or even if you think a hobo could write a better chapter. Whatever, just tell me what you think, it's the only way to know what you want! Peace and luv if you review,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	6. Responsibilty

**Minor Editing Completed**

Fang's POV

I love Dr. Martinez, I really do. But I am so glad to have her gone! She stresses Max out, and when Max is stressed, I'm stressed. So you can see why I was ready to have her out on Christmas. The only catch; we have to drive her to her mother's. Quite ironic, if you think about it.

Dr. Martinez drove. It was her mom's house; her Chevy. So why did we go? I guess Max promised to be with her when she told Ella, and I go where Max goes. Anyways, we're driving with Dr. Martinez back to her place, and flying home from there. It just works out better than taking two cars. And now, Max and her mom are up front, gabbing about god knows what. (I have a feeling it has something to do with me…) I'm in the back, straining to hear the radio over them, even with my advanced hearing. God, girls can be so loud! I just can't wait until we get there. Various times I have had to restrain myself from asking the very childish question, 'Are we there yet?'

After what felt like hours, but was really only 20 minutes, we arrived. I almost kissed the ground, but figured I might want to make a good impression in front of Max's grandma. Dr. Martinez apparently had a key, so we walked right in. I followed closely behind Max, my hands gently placed on her hips. Old habits die hard, and I was shaky about meeting someone new.

"Just keep moving forward Max, there's no reason to shake." I whispered out loud, trying to convince myself that Max was the one shaking uncontrollably. I earned a glare from her, but that was about it.

Dr. Martinez began to yell as we made our way farther into the little cottage.

"Mom, Ella! We're here!" No one answered. Suddenly an older woman stepped out of the shadows. I sucked in my breath; my way of saying I was surprised.

"Valencia!" She greeted with a hug. "And this must be the great Maximum." She offered her hand, which Max warily accepted.

"Max, actually."

"Sure, sure," She clearly took little interest. "And I very much hope this is your husband." She smiled sweetly, gesturing towards my hands. Max blushed, and I quickly moved my hands around her waist, setting my head next to hers. Max blushed even harder as her grandmother laughed.

"I'm Grandma Lela, if you didn't know." She waved her hands, "And this is my home. I just took cookies out of the oven, you're welcome to have some if you'd like." She sure as hell didn't have to ask us twice. We practically raced to the kitchen, Max getting there first. Ella was sitting in a dining chair nearby, reading Romeo and Juliet. She closed her book abruptly, looking at us begin to drool.

"I see you've found your way to the cookies. Mom and Grandma use the same recipe, you know." She bumped Max's elbow, giggling slightly. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Your mom wanted us here when she told you…" I was cut short by Max stomping on my foot.

"Don't tell her." She hissed under her breath, helping herself to a 3rd cookie.

"What?" Ella was confused, but rushed to hug Dr. Martinez when she came in the room. "Mom!" She squealed. "What do you want to tell me?" She now looked her mother in the eye. Dr. Martinez glared at us, before taking a seat.

"You guys might want to sit down."

Ella's POV

I sat to the right of mom, Grandma to the left. Max and Fang settled across the table, whispering to each other.

"Do you two remember when David was over?" We nodded simultaneously. "And it's no secret that I really didn't want him to stay over our house, right?" More nodding. "Well, on his last day over our house, Max and Fang's wedding night," They looked up when they heard their names. "We sort of, had sex. And now I'm pregnant with his baby." She rushed, looking down. Grandma started to lecture her, starting off with,

"Valencia, you are 37 and divorced!" I really tuned her out after that. I was struck with the fact that my parents still loved each other. I had heard my dad's drunken voice reciting cheap pick up lines. I mean, I'm not deaf. I remember mom telling me about how they met, she told me the lines he used. It had to of taken her back. Now that I recall, I don't remember hearing anything else, until Mom started to moan that is. God, I'm still scarred!

But the one thing I really don't understand is that Mom tells me I'm not supposed to have sex until I'm married, right? But yet, she can have sex with her ex husband, and get pregnant with his child. It makes no sense.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I finally heard Max shout at me to get my lazy ass up. I quietly grabbed my stuff, kissed grandma on the cheek and mouthed goodbye. I was the last one out the door, the last one to the car. I slammed both doors shut, making sure everyone knew I was upset. I was surprised that Max and Fang let me sit up front, but then quickly realized that they wanted to make out in the back. I have no clue what they were whispering about earlier, but something told me I didn't want to know. So now, with them two quiet in the back seat, and the radio turned down low, I had a chance to talk to mom.

"Mom, I'm appalled at you. You said that I can't have sex until I'm married, and yet you get the right to let your ex husband knock you up." The slight kissing noises in the back seat stopped, indicating that Max and Fang were listening now.

"Ella, I've already been married. I'm 37 and perfectly capable of supporting another child. If you were to have a child now, you would have no way of supporting it. You would end up leaning on me for the first 5 years of the child's life! Do you really think that I want to take care of your baby too?" She was screaming at me, and I swear that if we weren't in a moving car, I would have stormed off. But I settled with my gut and admitted my biggest secret.

"Yeah, well get used to it, because I think that I might be pregnant!" This was a seriously bad idea, because mom slammed on her brakes, stopping in the middle of an abandoned country road. My last thought right then was, 'Oh god! What did I just admit?'

**Okay, so I was just typing along, and then BAM! An idea hit me like a ton of bricks. (Which must hurt a lot, if you really think about it…) REVIEW? **


	7. Month to month basis and Noah

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Someone reviewed and asked if the chapters could be just a tad longer. (Someone also said WTF, and I take that as they didn't really like the last chapter, but that's beside the point…) Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah! Okay, so this chapter will hopefully be longer than 2 pages. It's seriously a filler chapter, and it goes month by month until the day the baby arrives. Now that we're all clear, onwards to Chapter 7!**

Dr. Martinez's POV

January:

Let me just start by saying THANK GOD! Ella is NOT pregnant. Again, thank God! I don't think I could've survived the stress of a pregnant Ella. But even though David and I are both relived beyond belief, Ella broke the number one rule of the house; no sex until after marriage. There was really no punishment worthy enough for her, so David and I had to think hard and long about the correct type of consequence. Finally, we came up with the perfect punishment. It turns out David has family in Shipshewana, Indiana. Now, because Ella can't live a day without technology such as her cell phone, her computer, her stereo, etc, we figured that forcing her to live like the Amish for 30 days after graduation was a suitable punishment. Some of you think that we're over reacting, but not having sex before marriage is a very serious rule that must be followed. Okay, maybe we're over reacting just a little, but you see why! God!

February:

Now that things have calmed down a little bit, I have a chance to talk about the baby again. I'm 3 months along and just barely showing. By next month everyone in the office will be able to tell. I've already had a few interns and secretaries ask me about it, and that's embarrassing enough. But when everyone can tell, I'll be bombarded with the one question I would rather not answer,

"Who's the father?" Then I have to tell them my ex husband is, and how much of a slut does that make me look like? There is a plus side to all of this though; at least I _know_ who the father is…

March:

I feel like crap. My back hurts, I'm always tired. I cannot wait until this baby arrives. And like I predicted, I've had to tell at least 10 people David is the father. How humiliating? Did I mention how ecstatic I'll be when he/she gets here?

Oh, and did I mention that Ella got accepted into Yale? We're so excited, but she's going to live on campus in California. It's going to be hard, but if Ella wants to go to Yale and become a nurse, I can't stop her. No matter how hard I try. Damn…

April:

One more month until I can stop referring to my baby as he/she. It's hard to wait, especially when David keeps insisting that he/she is really a she after all. (See how annoying that is. But I'm not calling my baby It, I refuse to.) Anyways; he just wants another little girl. I on the other hand think that a little boy will make a really nice addition to our family. A girl will too, but I already have two girls, I don't need another one. But who said I needed another child, period? But hey, I'll love him or her either way.

May:

My baby is a boy! When I called David, I gloated about knowing we were going to have a boy. Ha. Sorry; that was childish. Now all we (David and I. Possibly Ella too…) need to do is come up with a nice name. I still have 3 months to think about it, and I'm going to make sure I don't rush into naming him. I mean, I don't want my son stuck with a stupid name like, oh, I don't know, David James Martinez Jr. for instance. Just a thought…

June: 

Well, Ella's just graduated. Now she's packing for Shipshewana. She'll only be gone until the 3rd of July, but I can't be on my own for that long. I mean I'm 7 months pregnant and on maternity leave for God's sake! So, I'm staying with my mother until Ella and David come home. Yes, David. He promised to come up on the 3rd and stay until a week or two after our son is born. It's kind of sweet the way he insisted on coming up, if you ask me. Then again; I'm the one who fell for his cheap sweet talk. Yeah, so don't listen to me when it comes to romance, okay?

July:

I'm back home now; Ella and David taking care of me at 8 months and ready to pop. Oh, and we finally decided on a name for him. I told David that we were not naming him after him, (does that make sense?) and he grumbled, but he finally agreed that it was for the best. Ella was actually the one to suggest his name. She's always played the peace maker between us, and now was no different.

"Why not name him Noah David Martinez?" She blew a bubble and returned to her magazine. I looked at David and asked,

"Why not?" He shrugged, indicating that he liked the name, but was still mad about not becoming a senior. (Think about that last sentence. Ha-ha.) It made sense, Ella suggesting the name Noah. _The Notebook__ has_ always been her favorite movie. Plus, David becoming his middle name was a clever way to incorporate his father's name in. Sometimes I love that girl so much. Other times, not so much. But don't go telling her that… I mean it.

August: 

I woke up the morning of the 15th feeling fine. I made breakfast, folded the laundry, (much to David's protest) and still felt good enough to run a marathon; figuratively speaking, of course. But around 3 o'clock that afternoon I went into labor. I was walking into the living room when a sudden pain hit my side. I doubled over in agony, using the couch as a banister to keep from falling. I shouted to Ella, then to David. Ella arrived at my side, while David appeared to have just used the bathroom, his pants at his ankles as he rushed down the stairs. He started yelling at Ella to get my bags, running around the house frantically. His pants were still around his ankles and he tripped while pacing back and forth. Despite being in labor; I laughed. Then, I almost doubled over again. David FINALLY pulled up his pants, and yelled at Ella to get her ass downstairs. I hissed under my breath for him to watch his language around Ella, but he disregarded it. Soon we were out the door and on our way to the hospital; David driving. The whole time he was muttering things like, 'We're going to make it,' and 'Just breath honey.' I thought I heard him say, 'I love you' somewhere in there too, but I wasn't too sure of anything right then. I was focused on delivering Noah in the hospital as opposed to my silver Chevy Equinox, for example.

16 agonizing hours of labor later, at 7 in the morning on the 16th, Noah David Martinez was born. He was normal and healthy, even though he was born about a week early. (I could really care less, he's perfect.)His blue eyes were an exact replica of David's. Noah's ethnicity is three quarters Hispanic, one quarter Greek. (On David's side) Just thought you might like to know.

Anyways; as David took Noah in his arms, I whispered to Ella,

"Call the flock." I was unable to look away from the corner where David stood until 6 bird kids and Total came in the room. There were various hello's, followed by a 'ZOMG!' (You can guess who said that.)

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Isn't he though?" Angel

"I guess he's kind of cute." The Gasman

"He's a baby. Of course he's cute!" Iggy said bitterly.

"He looks a lot like you guys." Max kneeled by the side of my bed. Fang shrugged, pulling Max onto his lap where he sat on a chair. I scoffed; typical. David; being in his own little world, looked up from the baby in his arms and said,

"Oh um, who wants to hold him next?" He asked, passing sleeping Noah off to the closest person, Ella.

Noah made himself around the room, each person hesitant to give him up. Max passed him off to Fang; the last person to hold him. You would think that he would give Noah back without protest, right? Well when I asked from my son, he gave me the most pathetic look. I nodded, allowing him a minute longer. Fang kissed the top of Noah's head and silently handed him to me. I was shocked; he actually showed emotion towards someone besides Max. By the look on Max's face, I wasn't the only one surprised. Fang stood up, shrugging again. He headed towards Max and whispered something in her ear. She then abruptly announced that they should get going, and that they would visit again soon. I was just wondering what Fang said to her when Noah started to cry. He held his tiny hands in the direction of Fang, indicating that he wanted to be held. Max nudged Fang forward, and he warily took Noah in his arms. Sure enough, as soon as Noah was in his strong grasp, he quieted and had a blank look on his face. Now everyone in the room turned to look at Fang, who was now cradling Noah protectively. He felt our eyes on him and looked up.

"What can I say?" He asked, this being the first time he spoke out loud, "He loves me." Now he grinned, earning a tiny smile from Noah. For the second time that day, I was utterly shocked.

**This one is the longest I've written, so there you go. So it turns out Fang is quite the baby magnate, who would have guessed? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Happy Halloween,**

**Faxisthegreatest123 (I almost put .com at the end. How stupid would that have been?) **


	8. No baby for Max

**Minor Editing Completed**

**So I was reading over my previous work, and I'm mad at myself for all of the stupid typos and mistakes I've made. But no one is perfect; not even me. James Patterson ain't perfect either, so there you have it. This chapter focuses more on Max and Fang; the summary kicking in soon. Hope you like it, and here we go… Chapter 8!**

Fang's POV

It's November 16th. Noah was born exactly 3 months earlier. Cool, huh? Speaking of Noah; we're watching him right now. Max and I offered to watch him on our days off; just so that Dr. Martinez doesn't have to worry about hiring a baby sitter all the time. So right now, Max is in the shower while Noah and I are sitting on the couch, watching Barney or something like that. I would rather poke my eyes out right now, but Noah really loves the big purple dinosaur. Go figure.

"Fang are you still watching TV?" Max called from the bathroom.

"Yes. But I changed it to Barney." She walked into the living room.

"Good." She glanced at the TV before giving me a kiss. Noah giggled. That's his newest quirk. He's always giggling about something; Max and I kissing in particular.

"Was that funny? Did you think that was funny?" I asked, tickling him. He's always smiling around me, too. I think that he likes me best, but Max disagrees. She always scolds me when I say I'm his favorite. 'He's 3 months old. He can't play favorites yet.' You know what I think? I think she's just jealous that he likes me more.

Max's POV

It's so cute how much time those two spend together. I could watch them for hours. But it really bothers me when Fang claims Noah likes him best. I'm not jealous, it's just that… Okay. I'm jealous. But I still find it really sweet the way Fang bounces Noah on his knee. Or the way Noah shuts right up when Fang's holding him. It makes me think that maybe he would make a really great father one day. (I'm talking about Fang, not Noah. Just clearing it up…)

It's about 1 o'clock now; mom should be calling to check up on Noah soon. And my cell phone rings. It's mom for sure.

"Hey mom. Noah's fine, he took a nap, he drank a little. I changed his diaper. And now, Fang's playing peek-a-boo with him." (Fang playing peek-a-boo is actually quite funny…)

"Umkay. That's all I called for." I rolled my eyes. "So I'd better get going."

"Mom, wait. Would you mind if I dropped Noah off today? Like around 5?"

"No problem, but why?" she was skeptical.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I whispered, afraid Fang would hear me.

"Okay… love you." She hesitated and hung up.

Dr. Martinez's POV

I was home a total of maybe 5 minutes when Max rang the doorbell.

"Come in. I just got home, so you're going to have to wait for me to get a batch of cookies in the oven." I closed the door.

"Okay." She set Noah in his play pen and took a seat in the kitchen. I pre heated the oven and stuck the cookies in.

"They'll take about 10 minutes." She was looking around the room uncomfortably. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" She turned to face me, nodding her head.

"Mom, I want to have a baby." She said firmly.

"Well Max, I hate to break it to you, but you're talking to the wrong person." She glared and shouted,

"Mom!"

"Seriously Max, you don't need my permission to have a baby." I paused, "Then again, Fang also didn't need my permission to marry you."

"What? Oh, never mind. I need to know the risks and the facts. You know Fang won't even consider it until I know all of the possible outcomes." She had me there.

Fang's POV

November 23rd, our first Anniversary. It's felt more like month. But I guess dates don't lie. So tonight I'm taking Max to dinner, and then we're renting 17 Again. I don't know if I'll like it, but snuggling with Max is so worth it.

The meal was good, the movie was okay. But I was more interested in what came after. A few minutes before the movie ended, I started kissing her neck. She kind of pushed me away, muttering that she wants to finish the movie first. Did I stop? No.

When the movie ended, I picked her up bridal style and basically threw her onto our bed. (What can I say? Snuggling with Max makes me horny.) I was literally shaking; I couldn't get the stupid button on my jeans undone. I cursed under my breath, and Max was cleared her throat.

"What is it honey?" I asked, cursing again.

"Fang, I wanna have a baby." I stopped, looking at her. Having a baby around would be kind of fun. I pulled off my shirt before answering.

"Talk to you mom first."

"I already did." I was slightly confused, wondering when they talked. I didn't let Max know that though.

"And…" I went back to fiddling with my jeans.

"And; the average survival rate for a mother is 90%. The survival rate for the average child is 86%." She was going to go on, but I stopped her.

"That's for the average mother and child. I want to know our rates."

"Well," She started slowly, "Both the baby and I would have a 50% chance of survival." Whoa, hold the phone. Only a 50% percent chance?

"Max, do we really need a baby right now?"

"Well, no. But did we really need Total?"

"Total is different. We didn't raise him." Oh crap, she looked pissed.

"So you just don't want to raise a child? It's okay to take care of someone else's child, but not your own?" I sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She knew that wasn't the reason. I mean look at me and Noah for crying out loud!

"That would be great." She was sarcastic, but that was the last straw for me. I was halfway to the door, ready to storm out.

"Max, if you want a baby so badly, go find someone who doesn't give a damn about losing you!" I stormed out of the room; out into the hall. I slammed the door shut behind me, sinking to the ground and crying. She just doesn't understand. She has a 50% chance of surviving. She could die and leave me with a child who only reminds me of her. We could lose our child, at what cost? I could lose both of them for all I know! God, she's probably feeling really bad right about now. It serves her right.

Max's POV

How could I be so naïve? I thought that he seriously didn't want a child. How stupid can I get? I should have noticed the way his fists clenched when I said 50%. But I didn't. That's why his last few words hurt the most. He's afraid of losing me or the baby. He could possibly lose us both.

So here I am, alone on my anniversary, crying on my bed. I can hear Fang crying in the hallway, just outside the door. I would go talk to him, but we both need our space. He'll probably end up sleeping in Iggy's room for the night. In the morning I'll go over there to talk to him. He just needs to calm down; so do I, actually. God, is it really worth having a child, or even discussing it; at this price? I didn't think so either.

**Chapter 8 is done! There is A LOT of dialogue in this one, but hey. You can see where the summary came in. Um, the percentages were just made up; I just didn't feel like looking it up. In other words, I'm too lazy to type it into Google. Now just because I'm too lazy to press a few buttons, doesn't mean that you have to be too lazy to press the green button down below. Just saying… REVIEW!**

**Thanks, you guys are great!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	9. Open minded

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Hey, guess what! I don't own Maximum Ride or Google, just randomly telling you. No reason behind it. BUT I DO OWN DAVID AND NOAH, so suck it up JP!!! I said it, and you know what else I'm going to say? REVIEW! Oh wait, that isn't till the end… (Can you tell I'm a little hyper/tired?) Anyways, moving on! CHAPTER NINE! Hoot! (I don't even know……)**

Before I scare myself,

Iggy's POV!

Have you ever had a really AWESOME dream, and then been woken up at the perfect part? Well join the freakin' club! Megan Fox was just about to take off her top when, a loud bang startled me awake. It sounded like a door slamming, probably across the hall. I grumbled, trying to go back to sleep; when pure sobbing penetrated my poor, hyper sensitive ears. The sob was a male's, dark and smooth. It almost sounded like Fang. If I didn't know any better; I would have guessed it was Fang. But I'm not a complete idiot! So, I tried to fall back asleep. I was half conscious when I just barely heard a key turn in the handle to the front door. Old habits die hard, and I was on my feet within seconds. I grabbed the baseball bat behind the closet door, and inched towards the front of the apartment. I got there just as the door opened, and a male's head peaked in.

"Iggy," he whispered. How the hell did he know my name? He crept in a little farther, and I swung my baseball bat, hoping to hit the intruder in the head. But my aim was off; way off. Just as the bat was about to hit below his belt, he took it from my hands. I have to admit, the man had skills. He tossed the bat towards the living area, and smacked the back of my head. I rubbed my head gingerly, mildly crying out,

"Hey!"

"I'm not in the mood for your crap right now." Fang whisper/yelled. His voice was still thick with tears.

"Why not Fangy? Did Max not want your incredible sex tonight?" I asked; ducking as his fist hit the air.

"If you must know; Max wants to have a baby. End of discussion." He walked into my room.

"Why…" I trailed off as he sent me a death glare and settled down on the ground with a blanket. (AN: Remember, he's color blind. This was one of the mistakes I've made… oops.) I carefully stepped over him and laid down in my bed, trying yet again to fall asleep.

When I finally did, guess who I dreamed of? Not Megan Fox, no. Instead, I dreamed of Bat Man… hmm, there was a lot of talk about bats in that last part…

Fang's POV

That night, 2 things became very clear to me. Number one; I need Max. I just needed her, period. And two; sharing a room with Iggy isn't that great. His floor hard and he mumbles in his sleep. At around 3 am, I heard him say 'Watch out Robin.' Someone was dreaming about being Bat Man… how old is he now? Anyways, I woke up around 9 (it was Saturday) and immediately smelled delicious food. I stretched and wandered into the kitchen. Iggy was just setting eggs on the table, Angel and Gazzy already at the table. Nudge came in a minute later, talking a mile a minute.

"OMG; Iggy made bacon. I'm so glad I gave up being a vegetarian. Oh, hi Fang," She turned to me and picked up a piece of bacon. "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Max?" She nudged me with her elbow, bacon bits spewing everywhere. I was about to answer when Angel said,

"You had a fight, didn't you?" I was going to answer, but the Gasman decided to speak up.

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"Max wants to have a child." Iggy answered for me. I guess I'm not allowed to speak anymore, GOD! Suddenly they all started staring at me.

"What?" I was so confused. Angel was the first to break the silence.

"Do you like, not want a baby? Is that the problem?" Gazzy cut in before I could even open my mouth; AGAIN!

"Why would he want a baby? He just got married!" This really set the girls off. They launched into a speech about why we should have a child. Iggy and Gazzy were against the whole idea, leaving me even more confused. After a few minutes of listening to them go back and forth, I finally cracked.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Silence. I had my chance to talk. "I'm going to go sort this out with Max, and Max alone. I want you guys to keep out of our business from here on out, do I make myself clear?" I lowered my voice; in a still leader-ish way. Various yeses later, I was in my own apartment, looking for Max.

Max's POV

I was getting ready for a shower, stripping down to my 'undergarments'; when a knock on the door scared me half to death.

"Max, we need to talk. Can I come in?" At least he has the decency to ask.

"No!" I almost shrieked. "I'm half naked." I could hear the humor in his voice when he asked,

"Which half?"

"Fang!"

"Max!" He countered.

"If you must know, I'm in my underwear. Now would you kindly let me take my shower in peace?" Did I expect him to leave? No. Did he leave? No. Did he open the door and come in anyways? You bet your ass.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to storm out that way…" He was starting to ramble, so I put my fingers to his lips.

"Don't worry. We don't have to have a child quite yet. But I would love it if you would keep the idea open for future discussion."

"That sounds reasonable." He hugged me around the waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you." I pulled away looking into his gorgeous dark brown, almost black eyes.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips, lingering a little longer than needed. (Which he knows drives me crazy.) We exchanged a look, and he closed the distance between us yet again. For us, long and passionate kisses turn to so much more, and before I knew it, I was in his arms.

"Fang, I still need to take a shower!" I protested as he moved towards the door.

"Fine…" He grumbled. You would think that he would have let me down and left the bathroom, right? I thought so too, but he proceeded towards the shower. I love the man to death, but taking a shower with him doesn't exactly count as an actual shower, per say. But hey, he's worth it.

**Tada! Finally finished! Now, I'm going to give you a choice here. I COULD end it here, and have an epilogue; or I could continue on with the drama as I once planned. You guys decide, just review and tell me which is better. The one with the most 'votes', if you will, by the time I update next will be the winner… I think. Anyways, thanks you guys! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	10. Surprise on New Years Eve

**Minor Editing Completed**

**You guys are awesome. The results came out exactly how I expected/hoped. I could be wrong, but I don't think a single person said that I should quit. I am just so glad that… (Removes hand that stopped her from ranting) Sorry, I was pulling a Nudge there. Onwards, to chapter 10, I think…hmm**

Fang's POV

New Years Eve; normally a boring holiday. Eating pizza with the flock, watching movie or two, then watching the ball drop. How fun? But this year sucked slightly less. We made plans to go over Dr. Martinez's. She was throwing this huge get together, and invited everyone in the flock. (Yes, that includes Total)

When we got to her house, it was packed with people. Mostly her co workers; people over the age of 21. We were all wound pretty tightly, but eventually made our way through the crowd of adults. We ended up by the buffet table, and immediately dug in. Dr. Martinez, being the wise mother she is, (most of the time…) made enough food to feed everyone in the house, plus 6 genetically enhanced bird kids, and Total. After we were stuffed, I moved near the punch. Ella pulled Max aside, while Iggy and I stayed back and 'chilled'. Okay, he checked out women, but I just stood there; I swear! Anyways, I poured myself a glass of punch and casually took a sip; spitting it back out almost immediately.

"Iggy, try the punch. There's something wrong about it." I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Iggy had the most distinguished taste buds; he would know what was in it. He took a swig, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Someone put coke in it," He said confidently. Well coke isn't that bad. "Coke as in Cocaine. Someone spiked the punch." Well, crap. I saw that Angel and Gazzy had glasses of red liquid in their hands, as well as Nudge and Max. I quickly pulled Angel aside, telling her to send the message to everyone in the flock, and Ella. She probably shouldn't have cocaine either, right?

Angel stared into space, a real concentrated look in her eyes. Shaking her head, she announced,

"They all know."

"Thanks sweetie." I ruffled her hair like Max would Gazzy's. Speaking of Max, she had the glass up to her mouth, about to take a drink when she almost doubled over. She placed her hand over her mouth and ran up the stairs. I, being the awesome husband I am, basically flew up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom just before Max barfed into the toilet. I pulled her hair back, waiting for her to finish before going all FBI Agent.

Max's POV

"Did you drink any of the spiked punch?" Fang asked. He was exploring every possible option. I was about to say no, but puked again instead. He took that as an indicator that I had, and asked,

"How much of it did you drink?" Well God, I didn't have any. When I finally got a chance to answer, I mumbled out,

"None," His face fell, and I could tell he was trying to figure it out. I quickly added, "I was about to take a drink, when Angel said that it was spiked, Okay? Then all of the sudden, I felt like crap. My stomach hurt like hell." He stared at me curiously.

"Do you think it had something to do with Angel?" Now he's making no sense.

"It had nothing to do with Angel!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a whisper. He looked hesitant, before saying,

"We should go home." He motioned for me to stand. I just stood up, when I sunk back down and puked again. What was wrong with me? Fang was obviously wondering the same thing because his eyes were full with concern. He carefully picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the bathroom. Ella decided to come up just then, worry etched into her face. She was about to ask a question, when Fang quickly cut in.

"Where's your mom?"

"In her room, feeding Noah." She had a look of disgust on her face. Fang quickly slid past her, and into Mom's room.

"Hey guys. I was just about to come back downstairs." She stopped and looked at me in Fang's arms; pale and sick. She quickly put a coat on over her dress, and picked up Noah. She left the room, Fang following closely behind. She handed Noah off to Ella; who was still in the hallway, and mumbled over her shoulder,

"We'll be right back."

Dr. Martinez's POV

Get down to my office. That was the goal. It was after hours so no one was there, but I had a key. We drove there, but in record time. Around 11:30 we made our way into the building. Fang placed sleeping Max onto the cool metal table; waking her instantly. She started to freak out, the chemical smell reaching her nose. Fang held her hand, and her face visibly softened. Now to see what's going on.

3rd person POV

Dr. Martinez asked Fang to call Ella; tell her everything was all right. While he was on the phone, she examined Max. She took an ultrasound, hoping to find the source of the problem.

Fang crept up to the door, not fully ready to go back in; to see Max so vulnerable. But he had to be in there; he had to be with Max. He carefully opened the door, coming in just as Dr. Martinez cried,

"I can't believe it. Oh, Max!" Fang could hear the tears in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Such a simple question sent shockwaves through the man behind the door.

"Of course! As you see here, you're in the early stages of development. In 6 months, you'll be fully developed."

"I thought it was 9 months."

"For the normal person yes. But because of your enhanced genetics, it'll only take 6 months." Fang couldn't take it any longer. His eyes watered as he entered the room; ready to hear the bad news.

"Fang, I believe congratulations are in order!" Dr. Martinez boomed.

"Con-congratulations?" What???

"You're going to be a father!"He felt dizzy. He looked over at Max; her glowing figure. She nodded, tears briefly escaping her eyes.

Just as the clock struck midnight, signaling the New Year; the two kissed, preparing themselves for what lied ahead. Parent-hood.

**Phew. Chapter 10 is finished. Now be honest; how many of you guess that she was pregnant? I have some more writing to do, so just review and tell me what you thought! **

**Peace to all my readers,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	11. What just happened?

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I'm like sooo bored right now. But that's beside the point. Most of you who reviewed said, yeah, I knew she was pregnant. Good. Now to take a few more twists and turns in the plot. *Wicked witch of the West enters and laughs evilly* I think she just said it all. Now onto chapter 11!**

More 3rd person POV!

Max and Fang were kind of dazed when they left Dr. Martinez's office that night. Of course the flock found out, probably from Ella. (Who found out from Dr. M) So naturally when they went back to the party to retrieve their car, they were bombarded with comments and questions.

"You guys are really going to have a baby?" Angel squeaked. Max just kind of smiled and nodded her head.

"ZOMG! It's going to be so cool having another flock member! Just please don't name it Tooth, that would be awf-" She was cut off by Ella's hand over her mouth.

"Congrats, you're going to be a daddy." Iggy slapped Fang on the back. He just kind of mumbled a yeah in response, before climbing into the car. Max followed in suit, and soon they were on their way home; holding hands the entire ride.

Max's POV

Finally we made our way home and through the front door. It was about 1 in the morning, so we both stumbled into our room. Silently getting dressed; we both climbed into bed and just laid on the covers. I was really tired, but even more confused. Fang let my head rest on his shoulder, and his hand made soothing circles on my soon to be bulging tummy. We didn't say anything for a while; lost in our own thoughts. Eventually I placed my hand over Fang's, signaling him to stop. He squeezed my hand for comfort and then spoke for the first time since we got home.

"So we're really going to be parents?" He chuckled slightly. He was still so confused by it all. I nodded, not ready to speak quite yet. A minute or two later, Fang asked light heartedly,

"When do you think it was?" His eyes held mischief. I lifted my head and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"The shower," I answered suddenly. He didn't expect an answer, so my response shocked him.

"Oh," He kissed my forehead, ready to go to bed.

"Yeah," I teased, connecting his lips with mine. The kiss was short, sweet.

"Goodnight," He whispered from under the covers.

"Love you," I turned over.

"Love you too," He tried to mumble. He was already half asleep, so it came out like, "Love yas t-to,"

Fang's POV

When I woke up the next morning, last night felt like a dream. I was sure that it was all just a dream, until I saw Max. She looked the same, snoring slightly, mouth open the tiniest bit. But something was different. She had this glow to her; a glow that marked her an expecting mother. I sighed heavily, waking Max. Her eyes shot open, and she took a few shaky breaths.

"Nightmare?" I smoothed her unruly hair with my hand.

"Yeah," She visibly relaxed under my touch. I moved closer, preparing to kiss her when, she ran out of the room and barfed. (Loudly I might add)

"Sorry," She muttered before kissing me.

"If you were truly sorry, you would have brushed first." I teased, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She pushed me away, scowled, then proceeded to the bathroom. Note to self; don't mess with Max when she's pregnant.

Just then the door bell rang, and the flock poured in before I could answer it. I crossed my hands over my chest and waited patiently for an explanation. When none came, I growled,

"Why are you guys here?" It was a little harsh, but Iggy took it light heartedly.

"And I thought Max was going to have the mood swings." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Max on the other hand took it offensively.

"You know what Iggy? You can just go to hell! I don't see you carrying a child, now do I?" That made no sense, but Max was pissed. Iggy just kind of backed up, not ready to feel the wrath of Max. She had a murderous look in her eyes, and I took my chance while I had it.

"Max," I tugged on her elbow. She turned toward me, ready to kill. "They just want to talk." I gestured at the scared faces in the doorway.

"You just want to protect Iggy, you son of a bit…" I cut her off by kissing her. I basically forced her to clear her mind; to forget the urge to murder. It seemed to work, she lost her hands in my hair and tilted her head; deepening the kiss even farther. Iggy would have interrupted us by now, but he was too afraid to say anything. I pulled away after a while, ending our make out session hesitantly.

"Wh-what were we talking about?" Max stammered.

"We were going to talk about the baby." Angel answered quietly.

"Oh, well why are you all just standing there? Take a seat!" Everyone slowly stepped out of the shadows, scared of saying something wrong.

"Thanks, man. You really saved my ass there." Iggy whispered so that only I could hear him.

"Although," He continued, "I could have gone without the visual, or the sound effects." I slapped him, pushing him towards the rest of the flock.

"If you have a girl, you should really name her Crystal. I really love that name, and having a little Crystal around…" Max shot Nudge a death glare, which shut her right up.

"We actually won't find out if it's a girl or a boy until the end of this month." She looked at me. I nodded swiftly, earning a smile that drove me crazy. Bad boy, she's pregnant with your child for Pete's sake!

Shaking my head violently, I tried to rid myself of the want that overwhelmed me. Everyone turned towards me, and I felt my face redden. Now they raised their eyebrows, and I replied in my normal 'I don't want to explain' way. I shrugged, and we all laughed hysterically. Why? Because I made a funny face for no reason. What can I say; I need to learn how to be more, fatherly. So why not start now?

**Done! Sorry for the confusion, but Iggy is only color blind. I made that clear in the first few chapters, and then I totally forgot when Noah was born. So to set the record straight, IGGY IS COLOR BLIND!!! **

**Oh, and New Moon, it was freaking AWESOME! The ending sucked though. Some guy bit this girl on the neck when she was leaving the theater in town. It was on Friday, and really creepy to read online. Scary how many messed up people there are just in your own back yard. I admit, I am a little creepy; but I don't go around biting girls over half my age on the neck! That creped the hell out of me!**

**But enough ranting; time to review! REVIEW, Review, review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	12. Twice the surprise

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I know I just updated, but I'm bored again. Happy Thanksgiving, depending on when I post this. Just one question, are you ready for a little surprise? If so, keep on reading!**

**Chapter 12 (If you're wondering, each chapter takes place a month later…so this is the end of January)**

Max's POV,

"You're sure?" I asked my mom. Today was the day that we were supposed to find out which gender our baby was. But this, this was just… unimaginable.

"Would you quit doubting me?" She asked. "Yes I'm sure." That was it. I broke down crying. Like I said; unimaginable. And how in the world was I going to tell Fang?

Fang's POV,

Max; the one person on my mind at the moment. I wanted to be with her when we found out our baby's gender, but my boss made me work later. Jerk. Anyways, I was heading home; ready to know if we were having a girl or a boy.

When I opened the door to our apartment, Max was waiting for me. I quietly shut the door, whispering,

"I'm home." She turned away from the TV and said,

"Hey," She looked like she had been crying, and of course I wanted to know why.

"What's wrong?" I hung up my keys.

"You might want to sit down." She moved to the kitchen.

"Okay…" I sat down wearily. "So, it is a boy or a girl?" I looked up hesitantly. I suddenly didn't know if I could handle the answer.

"Fang," She said sadly, "I'm not havinga little girl."

"So it's a boy?"

"No," She said. Reality struck me. I looked at her pleadingly.

"Oh, Max." I was close to tears when she said,

"We're not having _one single _baby girl." Slowly she continued, "We're having twin girls!" She held her arms open wide. I quickly rushed to her side and picked her up; spinning her slowly.

"You had me so scared!" I set her down, placing my hands on both sides of her head. She just nodded knowingly. I was so mad, but even more ecstatic. I kissed her forcefully; pulling away quickly.

"Twin girls!" I stumbled back, still unsure of myself. She nodded vigorously. I felt like I was going to faint, but I held onto the counter for dear life. I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to find words to express what I was feeling. Finally I found my voice.

"You're sure?" I really hoped it wasn't a dream.

"Stop doubting my mom!" She giggled; an inside joke by the sound of it. But I didn't really care to know at the moment. I just wanted to sweep her off her feet and carry her into… Dammit! I really need to stop thinking about that!

"Did you tell the flock yet?" I whispered, afraid that they were going to jump out at any moment. She shook her head, just as they barged through the door; Dr. Martinez and Noah included.

"Congrats!" They shouted, and I gave Max a look that said 'Liar'.

"I told them." Dr. Martinez announced, as if reading our minds. Max shot me a 'told you so' look, before saying,

"Perfect timing guys,"

"I can't believe it! Twin girls!" Angel squealed.

"Max, we should go shopping!" Nudge exclaimed, as Max and the guys groaned.

"Later," Her mom answered, "But right now, we're celebrating!" And the partying began.

Max's POV

They left at about 11 o'clock, leaving Fang and I a huge mess to clean. After about an hour, everything was clean, and we were ready to unwind. So as I got comfy on the couch, Fang popped in a movie.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"Baby Momma,"

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes and leaned against Fang.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, the movie was over and Fang was asleep; his left arm draped carefully over my slight baby bump. I usually wake up with his hand on my stomach, meaning that he falls asleep rubbing my tummy. I smiled and cuddled closer to him, pulling the blanket he placed on me around my cold shoulders.

Some hours later, I woke up to find myself in our bed. Fang must have moved me when he woke up on the couch.

I could smell delicious French toast coming from the kitchen as I trudged down the hall. When I sat down, Fang smiled and placed a plate of food in front of me. As I attacked the breakfast, he watched me from a distance.

"Why aren't you eating?" I eyed him curiously.

"I ate at 6," He answered simply. I glanced at the clock. 10 on a Sunday.

"What have you been doing since 6?" I started to wash my dishes.

"Thinking," He quickly took over.

"About…"

"How much our lives have changed." He stopped. "You know we haven't been on the run from evil in 5 years?"

"It's been 5 years?" I asked in awe. I guess time flies when you're not fighting for your life.

"Now look at us. We're happily married; we have twins on the way. We've become soft." He joked, bumping my elbow.

"Having a bed to sleep in and eating daily can have that effect." I picked up the clean dishes and started to dry them. "You're wish finally came true." I added suddenly.

"What?" He was totally confused by my random outburst.

"You once said that you wanted to find a house and settle down. Live a life that doesn't involve constantly fighting for your life."

"Yeah," He agreed, remembering the cave incident. (AN: Book 3, just reminding you)We stood in silence for a while, until one of the girls kicked. Hard, I might add.

"Whoa, we have some strong little kickers." I said, rubbing the spot that was kicked. Fang chuckled, recalling yet another memory.

"The voice hinted that this might happen."

"What are you talking about?" I barely remembered that I ever even had a voice in my head, giving me directions and fortune cookie life lessons. (Could that sentence get any weirder?)

"Oh, at one point I recall you telling me that it said, 'Kids grow up, have kids of their own. Think about it.'" He quoted from memory. (AN: I think this is in book 4, possibly book 2…) That was a lot, coming from his mouth.

"Ah, good old Voice." It was so full of fortune cookie crap. Fang chuckled, reading my eyes. (Again, can a sentence get much weirder??) I'd better quit with the strange sentences while I'm ahead. Seriously, WTF?

**Chapter 12 is done! After the twins are born, I'm going to do a chapter about milestones in their lives. (Starting with their first night home, ending with their Graduations.) So that should be fun. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel, which is most likely going to happen. **

**So since it's Thanksgiving Eve (creative, I know) I would like to finish with what I am thankful for.**

**Family, friends, Fan Fiction, Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total (I guess) **_**continues to rant…**_

**Peace,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	13. I don't deserve you

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Hey, let me do a quick disclaimer before continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, as you know. I also don't own JcPenney or Sears… crap; I own nothing… **

Max's POV

"Okay! We can go shopping!" I exclaimed, tired to listening to the Nudge Channel. She was ranting on about how I was 4 months (AN: I think…)pregnant and still needed to go shopping. She and Angel were giving me these pleading bambi eyes; how could I refuse? This leads me to the point of yelling that we could go shopping.

Now here we are at JcPenney, shopping for baby clothes. Well, Nudge and Angel are shopping; I'm just making sure they don't pick up anything too, baby prostitute-y. (Aka, things that I don't approve of…)

"Oh, you should totally get this! Can't you just see a little girl running around it a pretty dress like this? Hey, have you guys talked about names yet?" Nudge rambled. She pulled yet another colorful dress off the rack.

"Max," Angel snapped me out of my trance, "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

Angel rolled her blue eyes, "Picked out names?"

"Oh," I felt stupid, "No, we haven't yet."

"Well you should!" Nudge yelled. She was somewhere in the department, hidden by hundreds of cute baby clothes. You could practically hear her drooling. I scowled, hating every minute of the shopping spree. Angel frowned and dragged me to where Nudge was standing.

"Let's move on to the furniture." Nudge led the way. I couldn't help but think, 'Just kill me now.' which earned me a glare from Angel.

About 2 hours later, I was finally home. My arms were killing me; carrying 7 full shopping bags can be really heavy. I plopped the bags onto our bed, and collapsed next to them. Glancing at the clock, I noted that Fang wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I grunted, getting up with much difficulty. I started to strip, going to change into some sweats. I snuck a look at myself in the full length mirror, astonished by how different I looked.

My hair was messy and frizzy, my ankles were slightly swollen. Half naked; just in my bra and underwear, you could clearly see my stomach bulging out. I looked about 6 or 7 months pregnant! I suddenly couldn't understand what Fang loved about me. I looked like a bloated cow at just 4 months pregnant! Now that I thought about it, I was never really _pretty_, just kind of attractive.

My head reeled as I sat down on our bed. I sat there, unmoving until Fang walked in the front door.

"Max, I'm home. Where are you?" He called. I quickly threw on some sweats, and answered back,

"I'm in here!" He quickly appeared in the doorway, handsome as ever. Another reason why I didn't understand how a guy like him could ever love a girl like me.

"Max," He waved a hand in my face. I slowly realized he had called my name about 3 times. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I was just thinking about all of the new stuff we got the girls today." I stalled for time. Pausing, I dumped out each of the 7 bags.

Fang eyed the items skeptically, and I asked,

"What do you think?"

"There's no black." He stated. You could tell by his voice that he didn't believe me one bit. But being a smart boy, he let it drop. Knowing him, he would bring it up casually later; but I was glad for the small break.

"So what do you think?" I asked again, through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow and answered,

"There should be black." I groaned, and he continued, "Come on. We're going shopping."

"Again?" Once in a week was quite enough for me.

"Yes," He ground out, dragging me through our apartment door.

Fang's POV

Something was bugging Max, and I was going to find out exactly what. While parking in the Sears parking lot, I nonchalantly asked,

"So what was bothering you earlier?"

"Nothing," I could tell she was lying through her teeth. I just kind of nodded my head, not ready to fully drop the discussion. I just needed to wait for her to bring it up.

We walked into the store, and straight to the baby aisle. Checking out all that was black, we were silent. Until Max oh so casually whispered,

"I don't understand." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What don't you understand?"

"How you can love me," She mumbled in a small voice.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I heard her just fine, but I couldn't believe what she said!

"I don't understand how you can love me!" She yelled. I just stood there, searching for words to describe how wrong this was.

"I'm not attractive, I look like a bloated cow, I don't wear makeup. How can you stand to look at me?" She pleaded.

It took me a minute to even register such horrid comments. Finally I whispered,

"You're beautiful, Max," My voice rose to its normal volume, "I could care less if you wore makeup, or even if you showered! And you're pregnant for crying out loud!" I was worked up.

"Do you know how many times I've looked into your eyes and thought, 'I don't deserve her'? You are strong, bold, crazy and beautiful! You could have any man in the world, and yet you choose to love me." I paused, "You still love me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are we yelling? Why am I yelling? I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters!" I shouted once more, before whispering, "I know your self esteem is low right now, but I'll always love you. No matter what." I pulled her into a tight hug, and she took a few shuddering breaths.

"I love you so much." Her voice broke. I pulled away and kissed her sweet lips, our hands intertwined. I took a good look at the girl who I loved so much. She was beautiful and strong; she was the only person who could scare the living daylights out of me. But I loved her with all I had and more.

**Finally finished with chapter 13. I think Fang is a little OOC, but he can't always be Mr. Strong and silent. This isn't my best work, but it certainly isn't my worst. With that being said, I'm going to name the chapters after I post this; just randomly warning you. **

**Review, (Flames are welcome… but this can be changed…) and peace to all my readers.**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	14. Chaotic Cliffy

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I'm back, and I've brought you a little present! Another chapter/update! Yeah!**

**Seriously though, read on and enjoy chapter 14!**

**(Oh, and I own nothing!)**

Fang's POV

At the end of March, it's bright and sunny outside here in Phoenix. But guess what? I'm home sick.

Now we Avian-American's don't get sick very often, and even a sneeze is out of character. So when I sneezed, just a little sneeze, Max freaked out.

"You're not sick. You can't be sick! I will hurt you if you're sick!" I just had this 'WTF, Max?' look on my face as I said,

"I'm not sick. It was just a sneeze." I tried to calm her down.

"A sneeze leads to a cough, which leads to a sore throat. A sore throat leads to a fever, which leads to dizziness and nausea. All of which indicate sickness!" She's really worked up.

"I'm not sick!" I shouted again and left the room. As I left, I gave a little cough; which I hoped Max didn't hear.

"Did you just cough?" I swore under my breath, and lied,

"No,"

Max's POV

I told Fang he was sick. But he insisted on going to work. So I just let him, I didn't give a crap at that particular moment.

So of course, he came home from work early; coughing and wheezing like no tomorrow.

"Hey, Mr. I'm not sick. You're home early." I teased lightly, keeping a short distance.

"Shut…up." He coughed violently between words, still maintaining a low and deadly tone.

"Fine," I left and retrieved the cough syrup we kept just in case.

"Drink," I ordered, thrusting the bottle at him. Being obedient, he took some of the cough syrup, and then lied down on the couch. I found a spare blanket, and covered him lightly.

"Now be a good boy and take a nap," I mocked. He glared, but eventually snuggled under the blanket and closed his dark eyes. I kissed his forehead, which was burning hot, and quietly crept across the hall.

"Iggy," I whispered. He was in the kitchen, whipping up a batch of cookies; mom's recipe.

"You just smell chocolate chip cookies and come running, don't you?"

"Normally yes, but right now I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away." He turned toward me after placing the cookies carefully in the oven.

"Could you make some um, some soup?" Because we all know that I can't cook worth crap.

"Why? Are you craving it like you were craving tacos the other night?" He seemed irritated.

"No, Fang just so happens to be quite sick." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I'll make some soup then. Chicken noodle?" He asked, hands on the cupboard handles.

"Tomato, actually." He silently gathered the ingredients. I was about to say thanks, but something struck me as odd.

"Wait, why'd you get so irritated when you thought it was for me?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"You're always craving something different. It's quite stressful on me."

"Whatever. Holler when it's done."

"The cookies or the soup?" He asked sarcastically.

"Both," I answered truthfully. I quickly stuck out my tongue before slipping out the door unseen, embarrassed by my childish gesture. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Still Max's POV

3 weeks later, and Fang is still sick as a dog. He hasn't gone to work, and he spends his days sleeping. When he's actually awake, he updates his blog and gets sick by the side of our bed. He only gets out of bed to take a shower and use the bathroom, both of which require assistance from your truly. I'm quite afraid that he'll fall over without me there to hold him upright.

It really scares me how out of it he usually is. His voice has gone, so he uses a bell to call me in our room when he wants something. A whiteboard is used to communicate. It's pathetic, and I'm worried out of my mind. I'm debating calling mom over and having her check him out. But each time I bring it up, he insists that he'll be fine and that I shouldn't be so concerned. (To which I point out that if I was truly concerned, I could always drag him to the emergency room while he's drowsy and delirious from cough medicine.)But things haven't reached that particular point yet.

Although all hell _did_ break loose on Saturday of that week.

Everything was normal. I woke up, and sweetly asked Fang if he wanted anything.

"Juice"He wrote in his unmistakable handwriting.

So, I went into the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and dug out the orange juice. There was a little bit left, which I began to pour. But a quick pain in my stomach made me miss the cup and pour all over the counter. The bell rang, and I bounced into our room before cleaning up the small spill.

"Another contrackshun?" (AN: That's contraction… he just can't spell worth crap… lol) I nodded my head patiently.

"3rd one in 90 minutes" I sighed. Of course he would be keeping count.

"I'll be fine. Let me go get your juice." I left abruptly. He shouldn't be worried about me. I'm fine!

There was no orange juice left, so I found a new bottle of apple juice to open. I struggled for a quick second, but eventually got the cap off.

I began pouring again, when a hard and painful contraction hit. I literally dropped the bottle in my hand and yelled out in anguish. I started to sink to my knees, taking sharp breaths on the way down.

Fang came rushing out of bed and down the hall before grabbing on to the wall for dear life.

"Max," He whispered out, breathing heavily.

"You're going to fall!"

"We, never pick out, names." He stated, and then fell to the ground.

"Fang!" I shouted. I was then silenced by another equally painful contraction.

And then, just then, my water broke. Of course!

**Ohhh, cliffy. I can just see the reviews now, **

"**Update, update, update ASAP!"**

**And I will, as soon as I update New Lovers. So I'll get back to this sometime this week/weekend. **

**You'll have to wait, but in the mean time, REVIEW! Even if your review just says,**

"**Update, update, update ASAP!"**

**Peace, joy, and Fax,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	15. Sky and Star

**Minor Editing Completed**

**The last chapter wasn't that great, but it got me where I needed to be. **

**Now, did you really think I would just leave it off like that? 2 snow days means 2 updates. So here ya'll go. **

**Chapter 15:**

Max's POV (Duh!)

_"We, never pick out, names." He stated, and then fell to the ground. _

_ "Fang!" I shouted. I was then silenced by another equally painful contraction. _

_ And then, just then, my water broke. Of course!_

~Chapter 15~

When I managed to get to the door, I opened it and did the most logical thing I could think of.

I screamed out, "Help! Someone, please help!" Logical, right? After a good 3 minutes and no answer, I was about to do the other logical thing and call 911. But instead, I saw the door across the hall.

"Iggy!" I screamed. "Iggy!" I shrunk to my knees and whispered his name again.

"What's all the yelling about?" A sleepy Nudge opened the door and yawned. She had curlers in her hair, her eyes were half closed.

"Where's Iggy?" I needed him badly at the moment.

"He left for work at 8." It was 8:30, damn! "Max, are you, are you in labor?" Her eyes went wide. I wanted to shout out something rude and sarcastic, but I hissed in pain instead. I nodded, and Nudge panicked.

"What should I do? Oh my flock, I don't know what to do." She turned in circles a few times. "Angel, Gassy, get your asses up!" She finally called. I opened my mouth to yell about language, but I closed it again. I was in no condition to care about language. I would deal with that later.

Angel and Gassy appeared in the doorway, sleepy and half awake. Angel's eyes went wide when she saw me, but the Gasman still looked out of it.

Time to be leader like. "Angel, call 911." My voice faltered, but I still sounded bossy and in charge.

"Gazzy, check on Fang. Make sure he's still breathing."

"What happened?" Nudge asked, coming by my side.

"He passed out. Get me a wet towel. A small one." I ordered, and she giggled.

"Fang passed out." Any other time, I would have laughed too. But now I wasn't in such a giddy mood.

I looked at her, "Now!" She scrambled up, and Angel came in.

"They're on their way. Do you want me to call your mom too?" I nodded, and screamed out in pain. These girls were ready to come out.

"Fang's breathing, now what?" Gassy stood up.

"Don't leave his side."

Nudge came back with the wet towel. I took it, and began to run it across my forehead.

"Dr. Martinez, I don't think you should leave yet." I heard Angel say into the phone.

"Because we don't know how to deliver a baby, silly." She paused. "Gotcha." She placed the phone on speaker. (AN: She called Dr. Martinez on Max's cell. Just FYI.)

"Help Max onto the table. Max, lay back with your knees up, your legs spread apart." Mom's voice rang through the house. "Now I don't know how much longer it'll be, but if you feel the need to push before the paramedics come, go ahead and push. Okay?"

"Mom, don't get off the phone. I still need you." I said weakly.

"I won't. Just tell me when the ambulance arrives." I nodded quickly. My senses were telling me to push. I screamed in pain, and mom said,

"Push again, Max. Come on, you can do it." Gassy looked away as Angel held my hand tightly in her's. Nudge was the one unfortunate enough to be in front of me.

"Oh God, I see a head!" She wailed as I pushed once more. Not much later, my first daughter was born and crying.

"Find a blanket to wrap her in." My mom's voice held tears. Angel grabbed a fleece blanket and carefully wrapped my little girl in it.

"Where is that ambulance?" Gazzy asked, checking the clock. _8:47 am_. I was in labor for around 15 minutes before delivering. Geez.

"It still isn't there?" Mom asked, just as her doorbell rang. "Jeb?" She greeted him, and I groaned.

"Not a good time to just stop by." She said, her voice like steel.

"Why, are you on the phone with David?" He mocked.

"No. But Max did just have your grandchild, you asshole." Wow, mom was pissed.

"Come along. Get Noah." Jeb commanded. Keys rattled.

"Where are you going?"

"To Max's." There were footsteps upstairs, and eventually the click of the front door.

"Mom?" I asked after a minute.

"Just hang in there. Here, Valencia." Jeb said. He handed mom the phone. I smiled at Angel, who held my nameless daughter. How she knew to call Mom's cell phone amazed me.

"Hi, baby. We're on our way." She said. She stayed on the line, humming into the phone. Everything was good, until my second baby was ready to come out.

I screamed in agonizing pain and pushed again. The Gasman ran over and gripped my hand, while Angel held my daughter and kept an eye on Fang.

Nudge yelled out, "I see her head!" And I pushed again. At 8:54, my second daughter was born, and still no ambulance. What was worse, my second baby wasn't making a sound.

I was freaking out by this point. Gazzy was running round, trying to find another blanket. Finally, he settled on one of Fang's black shirts. The one Fang was wearing to be more specific. God, he has other clean shirts. (Although is seeing his shirtless such a crime?)

Mom was panicking in the car, and Jeb was asking what was going on. They were stuck in heavy traffic, and Mom yelled,

"I don't know!" There was static, and in the background Noah started to cry. Finally Jeb came on.

"What's going on?"

"My daughter isn't crying, she isn't doing anything!"

"Is she breathing?" Well gee; wouldn't I have made sure that she was breathing? Answer: No…

After a minute, I answered, "Yes, she is. But why won't she cry?" Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Some baby's don't cry when they're born. Fang didn't." Holy crap. At least we know which one takes after Fang. I wiped my eyes, and heard sirens; finally.

"The ambulance is here." I stated, and mom answered,

"And so are we."

Iggy's POV

It's a typical work day on Saturday, April 19th. I go to work, and have no problems. Around nine, I get a call from the hospital. It's Max. She's had the twins.

I jump up and scream. I do a little dance, and then run out of the kitchen. My apron lands on a customer's head, and I laugh. The hostess, of whom I happen to like, asks where the fire is. I kiss her, and yell,

"I'm an uncle!" Well, not biologically, but an uncle all the same. I'm so excited, I run the mile to the hospital, and ask the receptionist where Max is. She points me in the right direction, and I jog my way there.

In the room sits Max in one bed, Fang in another, each holding a little girl in their arms.(AN: Remember, he's color blind)

"I know why Max is in a bed, but why is Fang?" I ask as I stride in.

"He was dehydrated and passed out before the girls were born." Angel answered. Her finger was held in one of the girl's tight fists.

"And names?" I squatted down beside Gazzy.

"Fang has Star, and Max has Sky." He whispered next to me. It was as if he didn't want to disturb the girls; who were wide awake.

"Is there a reason behind the names?" I'm halfway concerned, lost in the moment.

"Star, she has black hair like Fang, and tan skin like Max. She's really dark, but her eyes are gold and they shine like stars." Nudge explained.

Angel piped up, "And this little girl," the one whose fist was around Angel's finger, "has blonde hair and skin like Fang's. Her eyes are sky blue, as she has this lightness about her." She was in awe. Actually, we all were. The flock, Dr. Martinez, even Jeb. God, it feels great to be an uncle.

_Sky Valencia Ride _

_Born Saturday, April 19__th_

_8:47 am_

_And_

_Star Lela Ride_

_Born Saturday, April 19__th_

_8:54 am_

**How's that for a quick update? Anyways, the middle names are of course Max's Mom and Max's Grandma. Another thing, if you switch around the letters of Lela, it turns into Ella. Ha-ha. A little bit of IggyxOC there. **

**Her name; Danielle and she's 20…**

**So review, reduce and recycle. **

**Well, at least review. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	16. First night home

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. But here's how this is going to go from now on. Each chapter will be titled a memory created and revolving around Sky and Star. Oh, and these will all be in 3****rd**** person POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything that doesn't sound like I own it. I do however, have the 'rights' to Star, Sky, David, Noah, Danielle, and anyone else I decide to make up. (This goes for the rest of the fic!)**

**Now that that's done, onto chapter 16; First Night Home. **

After the initial shock of having 2 new additions to the flock subsided, Max and Fang finally got a little bit of peace and quiet. The girls were sleeping soundly as their parents maneuvered them into their cribs for the first time. Sky let out a snort and stretched every once in a while, but didn't stir awake. Star's small mouth was hanging open, snoring silently. Their chests were rising and falling in unison, and Max and Fang didn't miss a second of it.

And of course, when Sky finally woke up, they didn't miss that either. She peered down at them from her spot in her crib and smiled brightly.

"Hey you," Fang cradled her in his arms. "You have your mom's nose." He placed a finger affectionately on her nose. Max blushed, and stood from the ground.

"But where did you get those eyes?" She looked lovingly into the pool of bright blue. Star stirred, and made cute little noises from inside her crib.

"Did you really think we would forget about you?" Max held her carefully; protectively. "Beautiful, both of you." She smiled slightly.

"Just like your mom." Fang grinned and kissed the top of Max's head. She looked into his dark brown, almost black eyes that went on forever. The love between the 4 was obvious.

But the moment was cut short when the room started to smell like dirty diaper.

"You would think that the Gasman was in here!" Max cried as she carried Star away. Fang chuckled, and then quickly covered his nose.

"Sky!" And all traces of the moment were lost.

Later, the now parents were lying in their bed after putting Sky and Star to bed yet again.

"Parenting is… interesting." Max struggled to find the correct word.

"Time consuming." Fang countered. The clock read midnight, and they sighed.

"Four hours of crying and feeding and changing. God, even my breasts are sore!" Fang winced, willing himself not to act crazy for his wife. His face was calm, but his eyes were pleading.

Max laughed, "No. I just want to get some rest." But still, he moved closer.

"No!" She grinned in spite of herself. He placed his hands on her face, and kissed her slowly.

"You know you want it too." He began to undo the button on Max's jeans. She couldn't speak, so she nodded in a mutual agreement. She missed his warmth, his touch. She was dizzy with love and certainty. Moving to get closer, she climbed onto his lap.

"I love you," She kissed him sweetly. She began to loosen his belt, when Sky began to cry.

"Leave her. I need you more." He moved swiftly, now hovering over Max. He began to close the space between them, when Sky's cry grew louder.

"Could you get her? I'm incredibly tired." Max ran a hand over Fang's now shirtless chest. He shivered, and then scowled. He was muttering on his way out about using sexuality to get what you want.

"I can hear you!" Max laughed, and Fang grumbled a little more.

She must have fallen asleep, because around one Fang shook her awake.

"You're turn." His voice was gruff and tired. Max groaned and sat up, attending to Star's muted wail.

Their night continued on like that, and finally when the sun came up, the parents gave in and left the comfort of their bed. Max trailed pillows and sheets into the girls' room, while Fang made coffee. He set her mug down beside her, and raised his own.

"To parenthood and sleepless nights!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Cheers!" They toasted, and relaxed into the comfort of the thin sheet between them and the carpeted floor.

By 7:30, both girls were fully awake. Max took the girls into the living room, while Fang claimed a spot in the shower.

His hair was wet as he exited the bathroom. There he found the flock in the living room. Being in just a towel, he quietly snuck back into the bathroom to get dressed before being ambushed by flock members.

Max looked apologetically at him as she saw him re enter the bathroom. When she turned away, Nudge pushed a wrapped box under her nose.

"It's for the girls. Well, and for you guys. But mostly it's for Star and Sky. We would have given it to you earlier, but _someone_ forgot…"

"Thank you," Max cut in and forced a smile. She restrained from ripping the present from Nudge's grasp.

Upon removal, Max found a huge scrapbook that held the few pictures from their childhood, as well as open pages. A digital camera accompanied the gift, and Max smiled.

"We didn't have much of a childhood," Angel explained, "So we figured that you guys wouldn't want to miss a second theirs."

Max held back tears. Their children were actually going to have a childhood that didn't involve living in a cage.

"Thanks a million guys, but I have to get running." Fang came from behind the shadows.

"Where?" Max asked as he came and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're going to need a few things. Diapers, food, stuff of that sort." He proclaimed loudly, just before leaning down to whisper, "Meet me downstairs in 2." She slapped him defensively, but nodded.

He closed the door, and Max went to find an excuse to leave the room.

"That was really sweet of you guys," She stepped into their bedroom and began to pick up dirty clothes. Low and behold, Fang left his wallet on the dresser. With her back turned, she smiled brightly. She swore under her breath for effect before saying,

"I think he'll need this. Could you guys watch the girls for a few minutes?"

"Max, they need to get to…" Iggy was cut off by the door slamming shut. "School," he finished lamely.

A few minutes later, Max came back in. She was breathing heavily, and her hair was flying in all different places. She fumbled to re button her jeans when she noticed that there were 6 people staring at her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She raised her voice, and everyone looked away. Various um's later, and they were out the door.

"Oh, and Max," Iggy said as he left, "If you're going to use us to watch your kids while you do a quickie in the car, just tell us instead of looking like you were attacked by a rabid animal." She was ready to fight, but he pulled the door shut as Sky began to cry.

"Later," She muttered darkly, and attended to her daughter's wail for attention, "You just wait."

**Phew! Now, would you guys have any objections to me moving the rating up to M? Because T just doesn't seem right anymore. So review, and give me your thoughts and feedback. **

**Until then, write and read on,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	17. Read, very important AN!

**First AN, 16 chapters in! It's a record for me. **

**Now, to the point… I have 2 options in front of me. **

**Option A: I can continue this as I planned, having it stretch out until Star and Sky graduate.**

**And option B: I can stop THIS PORTION of Baby Crazy here, and post a sequel that stretches out until Star and Sky graduate. **

**Now my reasoning… if I do post a sequel… is that Baby Crazy is meant to tell the story of what Max and Fang had to go through to have Star and Sky. With the sequel, it could be just about them growing up and living semi normal lives. **

**Either way, I continue with the plot. It's just a matter of continuing to add chapters to Baby Crazy, or starting a sequel that revolves around the girls' lives. **

**So I need your help to decide. Option A, or Option B. **

**Review, tell which one, why, I really don't care, as long as you get your view across. And just this once, I'm going to open to anonymous reviews as well, because you guys deserve to have a say in this too. **

**I'm counting on you guys.**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	18. And the decision is

**Okay guys, the "votes" are in; so let's cut to the chase.**

**3 people did not choose an option. They either said to combine the two, or that it was up to me…**

**9 people said option a/add more chapters…**

**And… 18 people said option b/sequel.**

**So a sequel I shall create. **

**Now, I noticed that a number of you said option a because the sequel will be too hard to find. I'll try to make it easier, although I don't know how. If worse comes to worse, just click my account name and find it that way. **

**I'm also posting the sequel, **_**A Better Childhood,**_** right after I post this. Meaning that some of you reading this (or possibly all of you) have already seen it. **

_**A Better Childhood; **_**get to reading… go on. **

**(You can always look back on Baby Crazy as well… I'm going to be fixing some of my stupid mistakes… just in case you wanted to know…)**

**Thanks so much you guys, there were a total of 30 reviews for the last chapter, and you guys got you're voices through.**

**Fair-well, for now, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
